


shake it out

by fetusstyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Polygamy, Prostitution, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:42:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fetusstyles/pseuds/fetusstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Harry Styles is a generally happy teenage boy, or at least that is what everyone perceives, but when one of his best friend’s father, Louis, sees a crack in Harry’s exterior, will Harry have to reveal his demons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my first try at fanfiction, so please don’t, er, kill me if it sucks. Oh, and there will be bits of other ships in this fic besides Larry, so yeah. Also, I don’t have the luxury of a beta, so there will probably be grammatical errors. Enjoy! xx

“…And every demon wants his pound of flesh,  
But I like to keep some things to myself,  
I like to keep my issues drawn,  
It’s always darkest before the dawn..”

******

 

Harry slid into the desk next to his best friend, Liam. He sighed, it was only the beginning of term and Harry was already tired of plastering on a cheery smile for everyone. Class had yet to start and everyone was chattering indistinguishably, Harry smirked, turning to Liam. “Oi, how was your summer, mate? Meet any girls?” Harry waggled his eyebrows at Liam, whom had spent his summer in the states with his mum, in California specifically. Before Liam left, he’d made sure to rub in the fact that Harry was spending the summer with his Gran in Holmes Chapel, claiming he would be getting “all the pussy,” while Harry would be stuck “baby sitting Gran’s pussy.” Harry kept to himself the fact that he quite enjoyed Gran’s ancient white feline, Bea’s, company. Liam grinned, “Ha, wouldn’t you like to know? I bet your dick nearly fell off this summer from lack of contact with anything other than your right hand.” Harry rolled his eyes, ignoring the jab, “Whatever, have you spoken with Niall at all since end of term?” Liam shook his head. “Last I heard, he was visiting relatives in Ireland. What about Zayn?” Harry began to shake his head when he saw the familiar quiff of black hair poking through the classroom door. “Hello, boys!” Zayn grinned, taking the seat on Harry’s left, ruffling Harry’s curls lovingly before relaxing and throwing his feet upon the empty desk in front of him. “How was your holiday, Harry? Liam? Mine was incredible, met this bloody beautiful girl from Spain, Mia, I think.” Zayn winked at Liam, ” How about it, then? Any of those American girls worth the travel?” Liam blushed deep red, dropping his gaze. Harry rolled his eyes, “He won’t talk about it, mate, I’m beginning to think he never even stepped foot on American soil this summer.” Zayn raised an eyebrow as Liam averted his gaze, suddenly finding his pen very interesting. Zayn shrugged, “Sod off then, yeah?” he turned to Harry once more, “Where’s Nialler? I’m curious as to how much weight he’s gained over holiday.” Niall had always had a very close relationship with food, especially Nando’s, but he barely ever put on any weight. Harry chuckled deeply, shrugging, “No idea, I’ll ring him after class, see if he wants to hit Nando’s for lunch.” Liam opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the sound of the door slamming. The three boys and the rest of the class were silent as they turned to face the cause of the noise. A man, roughly in his late 40’s, was standing at the front of the room dressed smartly in a navy suit and matching tie. He cleared his throat, “Hello, my name is Mr. Cowell and I’ll be your Literature teacher for this term.” The man, Mr. Cowell, narrowed his eyes at Zayn’s feet, which were still propped on the desk in front of him. Zayn quickly lowered his feet, chuckling nervously, mumbling, “Sorry, sir.” Mr. Cowell nodded, “Now, let’s get class started, shall we?”

*****

Harry groaned, his first day of term was a lot worse than he’d expected. He tossed his knapsack in the back of his Volvo, glad the day was finally over. Harry sat in the front seat of the car, his head resting on the window as he ran through the events of the day. First class was decent, except for the usual; posh girls chattering obnoxiously during the lesson, dickhead footballers roughing about and the prat he had for a teacher. Second class was absolutely dreadful, it was Maths, and Harry was not up to par in that subject. Also, his teacher constantly called on him, even though he always answered incorrectly. Finally, lunch hour came about and he’d rang Niall, catching him after three rings. Niall claimed he was awfully ill and that was why he’d missed the first day back, though Harry knew better. He let Niall off the hook and didn’t ask him to Nando’s because, Niall was more than likely nursing a bad hangover from the final party of the summer, like most of the students at their college. Harry’s last two classes of the day felt as if they lasted a day long each, causing the final bell to resemble a life-vest thrown in to the murky waters of Duff Miller Sixth Form at last minute, barely saving him. He shook his head and started his car, the engine sputtered and coughed before catching. He really wasn’t supposed to be driving, actually, he couldn’t be driving…legally. He wasn’t to get his license for two more years, but rules and regulations had never stopped him before. Harry bit his lip, eyeing his backseat in his rear view mirror. It was filled with all his clothes and records, his laptop and school books, all haphazardly stacked. He swallowed shakily, _No, I won’t go back, no matter how bad it gets here, it will always be better than home._


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry Styles is a generally happy teenage boy, or at least that is what everyone perceives, but when one of his best friend’s father, Louis, sees a crack in Harry’s exterior, will Harry have to reveal his demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi, loves! I’m not sure anyone is even following this, but I’m gonna keep posting it regardless, so ignore it if you must. Also, I’m still in need of a beta, so bear with me on the grammatical errors, please? xx

Liam rolled over and glanced at his phone. It was 10:28 at night and yet, he was still waiting on that call. It’d been two weeks since Liam had left California, and two weeks since he’d seen Will. Liam sighed, he’d always been the one in his group of friends to keep things in order, to know what everyone was on about. Liam expected the unexpected…except for Will. He could have never expected anyone like Will. Tossing and turning, Liam thought back to the first time he’d seen William Quinn, it was his second day in California and his mum had insisted he go help his step-father at work, not that his step-father was a right dick or anything but, sulking about in a car garage was not what Liam had in mind when his mum asked him to come out and spend the summer with her in California. But, then again, Will Quinn was also on the list of things he’d not had in mind. When Liam had stepped off the plane at LAX, the only thing he had on his mind was a summer full of girls and beaches, not spending four weeks with a beautiful green-eyed, sun-bleached blonde boy. Not just any boy, a boy that more than just resembled his best friend, Niall. Liam groaned, throwing his pillow over his face, it was going to be a loooong night. 

*****

Zayn woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and a redhead lying next to him. “Fuck me, it’s too early for all this rubbish.” He gripped, ripping the sheets off himself and glancing at the clock. 7:30? “Bloody hell!” Zayn said, jumping up. He had to be at school in less than half an hour, and it took him nearly an hour just to get his hair perfect! A moan came from the red-haired girl in his bed, as she rolled over, looking at him groggily. “Mornin’, love, want a cuppa tea?” Zayn internally groaned, where had he picked this girl up? A fucking bed and breakfast? Of all the nights to pick up a homemaker, it had to be last night, didn’t it? Most of the girls Zayn took home knew how a guy like himself worked, and how the night, morning and foreseeable future would proceed for them. He’d take her to his flat, they’d have the most amazing sex of her life, and she’d slip out the next morning before Zayn woke up. “Yeah, sure, just we’ve got to be outta here in twenty minutes, I have class.” The girl glared, “You’re a right shite, you know that right? I have first class with you, we’re in the same year! Honestly, you arse, how difficult is it to remember me for one night?” She yelled, quickly tearing out of his bed and stomping down the stairs of his flat, and promptly slamming the door as she left. Zayn ran his hand through his hair, frowning. Well, that’s one way to get rid of her.

*****

Niall yawned as he walked into first class, smiling lazily as he saw his friends. Ah, one of the perks of having his mother as the college counselor, Niall always had his schedule switched to match Liam’s or Harry’s or Zayn’s, if he wished it so. “Morning.” He whispered, as class had already started. Zayn nodded at him, and Harry reached over to poke his cheek, while Liam purposely stared out the window opposite Niall. Niall frowned, Liam never ignored him. “Alright, mate?” He said, touching Liam’s exposed forearm, under his cuffed cashmere sweater. Liam jerked his arm away, but glanced at Niall, and was rewarded with the hurt expression that was splayed over his normally impish face. “Yeah, alright.” Liam said, looking to Mr. Cowell, who was lecturing about Shakespeare or some equally boring person. Niall’s frown deepened, what’s he on about? He turned to Harry, shooting the curly-haired boy a questioning look; a look to which Harry smiled, shrugging his shoulders. “Useless bastard.” Niall mumbled, turning back to the lesson. Maybe he should have missed the second day of term, as well. 

*****

Harry stood up, wincing at the shooting pain in his lower back. After a night in his incredibly cramped car, parked in the shadier part of London, he was lucky all he had was a backache. He shuffled away from Duff Miller, glad to be out from under the inquiring gazes of his teachers. Sighing, Harry pulled out his mobile, he’d been ignoring texts from his sister for weeks now, trying to keep Gemma uninvolved in his daily issues. Last time they’d spoken, Harry was drunk off his arse and had accidentally told her how he’d ran away from their Gran’s because she was going to send him back to their step-father’s house. Since then, Gemma had been ringing him non-stop, trying to find out where he was. Harry frowned at his phone, shooting her a text. 

”Bugger off, Gem, I’m not goin back. Im fine where I am, yeah? Bye xx”

Gemma hadn’t the slightest idea why Harry had left Holmes Chapel over the summer, and that was how Harry intended it to stay. His mobile buzzed in his pocket, making a metallic hum against his car keys. Pulling out both, he unlocked his car and slid open his phone slowly, not wanting to reply to Gem. A ghost of a smile crossed his face when the lit-up name read Liam instead. He quickly opened the message.

“bollocks er my dads just back in london and wants me to move in with him.   
aunt camille is in a state, fuckin a :(“

Harry swore under his breath, poor Liam. After his parents’ divorce last year, his mum left for the states, leaving Liam with his mum’s sister, Camille. Liam had no problem with that, he loved his aunt, and it’s not like he really knew his father. Liam’s dad had been a volunteer in the Peace Corps since Liam was just a little tyke, and only came home once a year. All this came out one night after Liam had a few too many beers. Harry had never met him, although he seemed like an alright bloke, but a bloody terrible dad. He pursed his lips, sending Liam a consolatory text back, wishing him luck. He threw his mobile down in the passenger’s seat as he slid into his car, releasing the breath he’d felt like he’d been holding all day. Harry shifted gears, reversing out of the college lot, as the gaslight flashed on urgently. “Fuck..”, he murmured, he’d ran out of cash that morning, buying a muffin and a coffee. He reached over to grab his phone, he could probably get £20 from Zayn if he begged. Harry started dialing the familiar digits before he remembered Zayn didn’t know about his current situation, and Harry wasn’t about to spill his guts for £20. Nobody knew the real reason he’d left Holmes Chapel, except him and his step-father. Harry tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he continued down a side road that would take him to World’s End Estate. He’d only been there with his step-father a few times, when Gemma had gotten right pissed at some no-name bastard’s party and couldn’t find her way home. That was the thing about World’s End, they threw parties often and the guests were always looking for new entertainment, and tonight, Harry was gonna give it to them.


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is a generally happy teenage boy, or at least that is what everyone perceives, but when one of his best friend’s father, Louis, sees a crack in Harry’s exterior, will Harry have to reveal his demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hi, babes! Well, this chapter came out a bit sooner than I’d expected, but I figured I post it as soon as I finished typing it and looking over it. On that subject, I still don’t have a beta, so I apologize in advance for any errors! Oh, & I really appreciate the kudos left by you guys & the bookmarks as well. x

Liam rolled his eyes as he walked into his flat he shared with his aunt and his fifteen year old sister, Charlotte, who was currently drooling over some boyband on the tele. Lucky her, he thought, she doesn’t have to move in with a deadbeat whom neither of us have seen more than twice. Sighing, Liam grabbed a water bottle and called out to a very oblivious Charlotte. “Oi, Lottie, where’s Aunt Cam? I got your message about her being…well, her usual self, overreacting and such.” He sipped the water as Charlotte mumbled some reply that sounded vaguely like, “Sod off,”. Gritting his teeth, he grabbed the remote control and turned off the show she was watching, cutting the monotonous screams of fangirls short. “Charlotte Elise Payne, where is Aunt Cam? It’s quite important, seeing as tomorrow I will probably moving in with Louis.” Liam seethed, he knew it wasn’t Lottie’s fault but, he had to put the blame and stress somewhere and for the moment it all fit perfectly on the shoulders of the short, pouty brunette in front of him. Lottie blanched, fretting her bottom lip. “Sorry, Li, er, I think she’s out..hm, yeah, she went downtown, she seemed upset. I dunno, maybe she’s at the shops?” She shrugged apologetically. Liam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, Aunt Cam had a tendency to power-shop when she was upset. When his parents had divorced, she bought a whole new wardrobe, including shoes. Bloody hell, so many shoes. Liam grabbed his mobile and dialed his aunt, hoping she hadn’t maxed-out the credit card yet. “Hello, Cammie? Yeah, it’s me…uh, no, no, erm, please don’t cry.” Or buy a new car, his mind added helpfully. “Um, no, actually I haven’t called mum yet…I know, I know, I’ll call her inna bit- no, just come home. Please, Aunt Cam?” He added the last part whiningly, hoping to win her over. Liam shot a grin at Lottie, as his plan had worked, Cam was on her way home…”With a what?” He mentally groaned at her mention of a ‘surprise’. “Uh-huh, I’m sure I’ll love it. See you, alright?” He rolled his eyes, hanging up the call only to notice he had a call waiting. “I never get a fucking break!” Liam declared, before hitting the flashing green button. “Yeah, it’s Liam. Who’s this?” In his angry haste, he’d failed to notice the name above the number that was calling…Will Quinn.

*****

Zayn rolled over on the couch, knocking a beer off the center table as he did so. “Niiiaaallerrr, don’t be daft, Li doesn’t hate you..he’s just a being a right prick, dunno why.” Zayn mumbled, his voice garbled from sleep. Niall frowned, taking a swig of one of the numerous beers lying around Zayn’s flat. Zayn’s roommate, Brent, was currently in his home town of Yorkshire, celebrating the upcoming rugby Super League game, so Niall had taken to crashing in the poor bastard’s bed until he came back. He groaned, “I dunno Zayn, maybe I did something or said something off? He’s never been like this.” Zayn looked up at the, unusually, somber bleach-blonde through half-lidded eyes and sighed. Maybe it was time he told him he knew. “Mate, I know…about, er, you and your…feelings? Yeah, feelings…towards boys, Liam in particular.” Niall turned an interesting, yet frightening, shade of red as Zayn nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Oi, I’m not gonna tell him, or anyone else for that matter, so calm down. I just…I just wanted you to know that I understand and it doesn’t change things between us. Don’t ever think that for a second, Niall. You’re my best mate and I’d never do that to you.” Zayn grinned, gently tousling the other boy’s hair. Niall returned his smile before furrowing his brow in confusion, “Wait, how did you know? Is it…am I that obvious?” He tilted his head, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Zayn burst into laughter, catching him off guard. “Nah, nah, it’s just…I caught you wanking over that boyband that Liam’s sister likes, and when you blew it you said Liam’s name. I mean, of course, I had my suspicions since day one. Honestly, what straight bloke bleaches their hair that bright?” Zayn barely managed the last part before he collapsed in a fit of laughter, causing an already extremely embarrassed Niall to turn two shades darker red. 

*****

Harry took a shaky breath, this was the first time he’d ever been to World’s End on his own. All the courage he’d found when he was driving, had suddenly dissipated the moment he stepped out of the safety of his car. He clenched his fists, digging his nails into his palms. He had to do this, he had no other choice. Harry exhaled, undoing the top three buttons of his white collared shirt, tousling his curls and putting his mobile in his pocket. He bit down on his bottom lip, silently hoping that no one would want his company tonight, though he knew if no one did he’d have to call Zayn or Liam and tell them everything. Harry swallowed as he approached a side alley of King Street, which was already occupied with three girls in short dresses, all sporting too much makeup and matching scowls. “Er, evening.” He murmured, sliding into the alley, leaning against a wall. One of the girls, a fiery redhead, narrowed her eyes. “Haven’t seen you before, and I’ve seen it all. Name?” The second girl, a perky blonde, popped her gum, raising an eyebrow at the third girl, a dark-haired girl with beautiful mocha-colored skin. “Um, yeah, well, I’m Harry.” He said, offering his hand to the girl, who then scoffed. “First night then, I’d assume?” The redhead eyed him as he nodded. “I’m Scarlet. That’s Ashley and Roxie.” Scarlet gestured to the two other girls. Harry smiled at them and the blonde, Ashley, bit her lip and waved, while Roxie nodded. Scarlet sighed, “Well, good luck, ‘Harry’. Rox, Ash, see you later.” She rolled her eyes, leaving the alley and approaching a staggering man in a suit. Ashley stifled a giggle as she watched Scarlet leave. Harry tilted his head at her, “Alright?” He hoped the petite blonde wasn't some kind of nutter. Roxie pursed her lips, pulling Ashley under the street lamp and giving her a once over. Her pupils, even from where Harry was propped against the wall, were visibly dilated. Roxie cursed under her breath and turned back to face Harry, leaving Ashley to giggle under the makeshift spotlight. “Coke. That’s why she’s here. We’ve tried to get her off it, she’s too young. Only 17…I’m here because my mum kicked me out ‘cuz I was pregnant. Delia, she’s two now.” Harry shook his head, he really didn’t want to be on the corner of King Street for even this once, nevermind every night for two years. Roxie shyly smiled, “Just this once, right? Ha, yeah, I know that look on your face, mate. I’ve seen it worn on many faces. None of them as innocent-looking as yours, mind you. But, most of those girls are out here somewhere tonight…or worse.” She grimaced. Harry bit his lip, he really wanted to tell someone about his step-dad, and his gran and the fact that he was living in his car but, Roxie probably wasn’t that someone. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it, turning to face the alley opening as he heard footsteps approaching. Roxie sighed, conflict coloring her face. “Look, kid, I usually don’t do this but…he’s a regular and I don’t really think he’s too interested in girls, so he’s yours. Plus, I should keep an eye on Ash, at least until Scarlet gets back.” Harry blanched, the thought of him leaving with a man had yet to cross his mind. “Bloody hell, I’m not like..that!” Harry blushed, shooting Roxie a look. Roxie grinned, “Oh, really? Then, this should be easy. It’s always easier if you don’t enjoy it.” She stepped forward, pushing Harry towards the shadowed figure. “Eugh!” He exclaimed, tripping over a crack in the sidewalk and nearly ploughing into the man. The man looked up, slightly bemused at the curly-haired boy. “Alright?” Harry blinked, rubbing his elbow. Fuck it, I need the money, he thought, swallowing his fear. “Yeah, yeah, just looking for my…my, er, boyfriend?” He mumbled, not sure if he was off to any start, nevermind a good one. The man smiled, offering him a hand. “Well, I haven’t seen any ‘boys’ around here, except for you. I’m Kai.” Harry shook Kai’s hand, “Harry.” He winked coyly, mentally shuddering at what he was doing…but, now that he really looked at the bloke, he wasn’t too shabby at all. Actually, he was kind of attractive. Attractive? _Bloody hell, when did I turn into a queer?_ Harry’s mind continued arguing with his eyes, as Kai stood to leave, he assumed. “Erm, Kai? I lied, I don’t really have a boyfriend, but I could…for the night?” He pleaded with his eyes, trying to convey how badly he needed Kai to agree to this. Kai sighed, “Roxie told you, huh? Well, regardless, yeah, you can. My flat’s not far from here.” Harry smiled, “Of course, yeah, sure.” His stomach dropped at the realization that Kai’d actually said yes. Harry was a virgin, as in he’d-only-kissed-four-girls virgin, and he’d never even thought about kissing a guy until tonight. But, now that he thought about it, maybe that was why he was a virgin…he’d only tried being with girls. “Holy fuck…” He declared, under his breath. Kai turned to look at him, “Pardon?” Harry blinked, shaking his head. Kai shrugged and they continued down King Street, turning on a side road and heading towards a complex. Kai wiggled the keys out of his skinny jeans, unlocking the main door. “Er, so, I take it this is your first night?” Harry nodded, still lost in thought, and followed him up the stairs to his flat. Kai quickly unlocked the door and ushered him inside. Flipping on the light and shedding his hoodie, Kai was put in a new perspective for Harry. He eyed the blue eyed, dark-haired man in front of him hungrily, and found that his gaze was met with equal desire.


	4. chapter three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is a generally happy teenage boy, or at least that is what everyone perceives, but when one of his best friend’s father, Louis, sees a crack in Harry’s exterior, will Harry have to reveal his demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hello, lovely readers! First off, I'm not sure if I'm goingg to continue this so...comment/kudos if you'd like me to continue! That being said, here is chapter four…WARNING! Graphic, M-Rated scenes ahead. Sounds like I’m directing people around upcoming roadwork of something. Anyways, once again, I thank anyone who is actually reading this. I haven’t received any comments, but no comments are better than negative comments? Yeah, no, probably not. x

Liam swallowed nervously after hearing the voice on the phone confirm his caller ID. “Oh, yeah, sorry…um, hi, how are you?” He started lamely, as Lottie tilted her head at the mobile, mouthing ‘Who’s it?’. Liam shook his head trying to collect his thoughts, watching Lottie leave the room. Will chattered on amicably about friends, work, the usual things, as Liam ‘uh-huh’ed in the correct spots. “God, Li, I miss you so much. I went down to the pier the other day…you know, _the pier_ …and everything from summer came rushing back.” Will whispered elatedly into the phone. Liam closed his eyes, allowing those days to come back to him, “Yeah, mate, I miss you too…” He trailed off as the memories of Will faded into older memories. Memories of the time he and Niall’d gone down to Camber Sands for a day, the time he and Niall had spent two whole weeks in Ireland with Niall’s relatives, the first time he’d ever laid eyes on the beautiful, blond-haired, Irish boy at Holland Park Secondary School. “Um, Will? I’m really sorry about this and all….no, this summer was a lot of fun, it’s just…there’s someone else, Will. Yeah, me too. Bye.” Liam hung up the phone, wondering what the fuck had just happened. 

*****

Zayn sighed, rolling over in his bed to find it occupied by someone other than himself. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the headache pounding behind them. He hadn’t thought that he’d invited any girls over last night, but judging by his naked state and the bundle curled up next to him, he must have. Zayn shook his head, reaching over the girl, towards the nightstand to check his mobile. His movement elicited a familiar chuckle from the sheets. “Bloody hell, mate, can’t you leave that damn thing alone for one night.” Zayn widened his eyes, allowing his brain to take the scene of his bedroom in full for the first time. His clothes from the previous night were strewn in a trail leading from the door to the bed, whereas another set of definitely male clothes were piled at the foot of his bed. His gaze travelled to his nightstand, of which the drawer was open, exposing a box of condoms Zayn could have sworn he hadn’t yet opened, yet there the package laid torn. Zayn allowed his eyes to travel down his own body, which was now sporting bruises and lovebites that hadn’t been there the previous day. Finally, his gaze landed on the figure next to him, which was now untangling itself from the sheets to expose a very naked, very familiar boy. “Fuck...” Zayn murmured, “Oi, do you mind not moving around so much? I’m trying to sleep, we’ve got class in the morning.” Niall grumbled quietly, tossing over on his side facing the wall. He was quickly back asleep, snoring lightly, and leaving Zayn alone with his thoughts. _Well, at least it’s not going to be another awkward I-don’t-remember-her-name morning, seeing as first off; I’ve fucked a he, and the he’s my best mate._

*****

Harry licked his lips, “Er, well, I don’t really know how to start. I mean, not that I’m inexperienced or-” He was cut off by Kai’s chuckle. “How about we start with this?” He held up a bottle of Grey Goose and Harry nodded, drinking was one thing he was experienced in. Kai grinned pulling out two shot glasses, “So, Harry, how old are you? I mean, not that it much matters, but…” Harry watched him pour the shots, “Yeah, um, 16.” Kai raised his eyebrows, appraising the curly-haired boy in front of him. “That’s about right.” He exhaled, knocking back a shot, Harry not far behind. Harry winced, feeling the not quite unfamiliar burn in the back of his throat as the alcohol slid down. He hadn’t drank since he’d left his step-father’s, he hadn’t needed to. He shook his head, he’d blocked the memories of his step-father, Robin, for a reason. He held his glass out to Kai for another shot. Kai eyed him, “Alright?” He nodded, wanting the burn of the alcohol and his throat to become closely acquainted again. Kai shrugged, pouring Harry and himself another shot. This time, Harry was first to knock it back. He could feel the beginning of a nice buzz, but a buzz wouldn’t do. Harry watched the man in front of him, the way his muscles twitched in his forearms as he reached towards the bottle, the way his lips molded to the glass as he took a half a shot, pausing only to quirk an eyebrow up at Harry. He grabbed the glass from a questioning Kai, finishing it off. He reached for the bottle, subconsciously moving closer to Kai, and took a swig. Kai’s eyes narrowed as he watched Harry, whom shot him a teasing look, “So, Kai, right? How old are you?” Kai laughed, “Wouldn’t you like to know? …I’m 27.” Harry nodded, eight years younger than Robin, the bloody bastard. He felt himself start to slip back into routine, chugging as much from the bottle as he could stand. Kai eyed him nervously, “Do you always drink this much?” Harry flared his nostrils, “Do you always bitch this much?” Before Kai could reply, Harry’s mouth was on his and he could taste the bitterness of the alcohol on Kai’s lips mixed with a taste all his own. Harry wasn’t thinking anymore, he was set on auto-pilot, just like he’d been on so many nights before. Kai grappled at the edge of the counter of the kitchen, getting leverage over the smaller boy, and forcing him off. He knew he was paying for his time with Harry by the hour, but he wanted to take it slow. Apparently, Harry wasn’t very fond of ‘taking it slow’, because as soon as Kai broke free of him, his fingers were fighting deftly with the buttons of his shirt. Harry growled, pushing Kai upon counter and removing his shirt. Kai exhaled and decided to stop fighting the green-eyed boy between his legs. He slid off the table and grabbed Harry, pulling him towards the bedroom. Harry lost his shirt somewhere in the foyer. Making it to the bedroom, Harry, of course, took the initiative and shoved Kai onto the duvet, crawling on top of him. Kai groaned at his growing erection, which was currently rubbing painfully against the fabric of his jeans. Taking notice of the bulge in Kai’s pants, Harry purposefully ground down on to him, eliciting a delicious sound from him. Panting, Harry shimmied down Kai’s body, tugging at his extremely tight trousers. Kai threw his arm over his face, muffling a moan. Harry grinned satisfactorily, having managed to get Kai’s jeans below his knees. Harry grunted, rolling off him and starting to pull at his own trousers. Kai was burning with arousal at the thought of being inside Harry. “Fuck, finish- ugh!- getting those bloody jeans off.” Harry growled, kicking off his own. Kai quickly bent down and tugged them off, tossing them across the room. Harry smirked, taking notice of Kai’s tented boxers. He, himself, wore boxer briefs which, at that moment, his dick was straining against. Harry quickly straddled the man next to him, pressing their bodies together and causing pleasant friction between their throbbing erections. Kai bucked his hips up towards Harry, as he ground down against him, causing them both to erupt in a chorus of moans. Harry’s hips were moving of their own accord as he bent down and pressed his mouth to Kai’s shoulder, biting down. Kai’s eyes rolled back in ecstasy as his hands moved down to the waistband of Harry’s briefs, sliding them down below his arse. Harry whined at the rush of cold and emptiness as Kai pushed him off, reaching towards the nightstand and pulling out a condom and a small bottle of lube. Harry groaned, running his hand up and down himself. Kai’s eyes widened as he watched the younger boy, precome beading on his own dick, dampening his boxers. Kai reached towards Harry, pulling him closer and moving his hands away. Harry moaned at the lack of friction as Kai smirked before pressing a kiss to Harry’s collarbone and making his way down his body. He paused at Harry’s lower abdomen, licking at the soft skin there. Harry whined, “Fuck! Please-“, but before he could finish Kai’s mouth was around his tip. Harry fisted his hand in the sheets as Kai, painfully slow, took him into his mouth inch by inch. Harry fought the urge to buck into Kai’s mouth as he sucked him, flicking his tongue up and down. Kai sped up, feeling Harry tense under him. “Fuck, Kai, I’m gonna-” Kai looked up into light green eyes, pupils blown in ecstasy, as Harry came. Harry cried out, losing himself in Kai. Kai never broke his gaze, even as he swallowed. When Harry finished riding out his orgasm, Kai slid himself back up on top of him, pressing a kiss to his mouth. Harry shivered, tasting himself on Kai’s tongue. Harry took in Kai’s, still, painfully aroused state and moaned, feeling heat start to build in himself again. Kai winked, his fingertips feathering down Harry’s side. “Roll over.” Kai whispered, roughly. Harry moaned, rolling over and propping himself up on the pillows. Kai slid down his own knickers, slicking up his fingers. Harry prepared himself, but he knew it would feel just as intruding as it had the first time…the first time he didn’t talk about. Kai exhaled, slowly pushing his finger inside Harry. Harry keened, tightening up. Kai worked his finger deeper, “Shh, it’s okay, relax.” Harry nodded, panting, but slowly loosening. Kai felt Harry pushing back on his finger, so he added a second. Harry groaned at the intrusion, it was painful but in a good way. His dick agreed, as it was stiffening up again. Kai added a third finger before curling them inside Harry, trying to hit his prostate, to send Harry over the edge. It took him two tries before he hit that spot, but it was worth the work, just to hear the sounds Harry made when he did. Harry groaned, pushing back on Kai’s fingers, but it wasn’t enough. “More, please!” He panted. Kai swore, rushing to slide on the condom, quickly slicking it with lube. He bent down, pressing a kiss to Harry’s shoulder blade, as he lined himself up with Harry. He pushed into him, barely getting his tip in before Harry tensed up. Kai fisted one hand in the sheet to steady himself, and ran the other hand through Harry’s curls, calming him. Harry panted, his muscles beginning to loosen as Kai pushed further in, eliciting a moan from the boy under him as he brushed against that spot. “Again, fuck..” Harry murmured, starting to push back against Kai. Kai moaned, nearly pulling out before shoving back in, fucking Harry at an angle that caused him to hit that bundle of nerves with every thrust. Crying out, Kai came first, burying himself in Harry. Harry quickly followed suit as he felt Kai’s release fill him. Kai slid out, chuckling lowly. “I usually last longer than that, but, fuck, you just..” He trailed off as Harry nodded, cleaning his mess off of himself and the pillows. Harry blinked, reaching for his briefs and sliding them on, following suit with his trousers. “I really need to get going, I have class early in the morning, alright?” Kai raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, alright…”. He fumbled around on the floor, finding his trousers and extracting his wallet. Kai quickly calculated the cost, glancing at the clock. It was 4:23 I’m the morning, he’d had Harry nearly three hours, somehow. He grabbed £220 out of his wallet, tipping an extra £30. Kai laid the notes on the bed, nodding at Harry, whom quickly grabbed them. “Thanks, that was…” He trailed off, taking in Harry’s blank expression. Harry forced a small smile, “Yeah, um, well, I’ll see myself out, then? Bye.” Kai frowned watching the small boy walk out of the bedroom. Harry sighed as he closed the door behind him, stopping in the hall and collecting his shirt. Shaking his head, he counted the money, it was much more than he expected. Harry closed his eyes, locking away the experience he’d just had with Kai. It sat there, filed away in his brain with all the memories of his step-father. Harry’s eyes fluttered open as he exited Kai’s flat, remembering nothing more than having a few drinks with a guy from a bar.


	5. chapter four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Styles is a generally happy teenage boy, or at least that is what everyone perceives, but when one of his best friend’s father, Louis, sees a crack in Harry’s exterior, will Harry have to reveal his demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm really sorry for this chapter, it's totally filler. Well, mostly. And, it SUCKS. So, I apologize in advance. The next chapter will be better, I swear! x

Liam placed his phone down on the island and began to pace back and forth. Everything was happening too fast and Liam just didn't know what to do. He was always in control, but now it seemed his whole life was spinning irreversibly out of control and there was nothing Liam could do to stop it. Pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door, Liam shook his head and went to answer it. He glanced at the clock, it was nearly 10pm, who could possibly be knocking on his door this late? Most likely, it was Aunt Cam, needing help hauling Liam's 'surprise' up the stairs. Liam sighed, opening the door and finding himself face to face with a man he didn't quite recognize.   
"Um, hello, sir..er, if you're looking for Camille; she's out, sorry.." Liam trailed off, eying the man in front of him with scrutiny. The man had made no move to leave, but had quirked his mouth to the side and pushed his eyebrows together. He wasn't an unattractive man, by any means. He was a bit shorter than Liam and about twenty years older, tan, with caramel colored hair that feathered across his forehead and bluest eyes Liam had ever seen. Eyes than seemed a bit familiar to him. The man frowned a bit.   
"You really don't remember me? Liam, it's, uh, I mean, I'm your father. You can call me Louis though." Louis stuck his hand out to the boy, who grasped it lightly before letting go. Liam opened the door wide and ushered Louis inside, blushing profusely.   
"I'm so sorry, Louis. I just, I didn't recognize you.." Liam stammered. Louis shook his head. "No worries, my fault really. Shouldn't have expected you to remember me." Liam nodded,because, that really was true. "You want a cuppa? We've only got Yorkshire though." Liam shrugged, heading towards the kitchen as Louis sat at the island. Louis chuckled, "Yorkshire's my favorite."   
It was Liam's favorite too, so he put the kettle on to boil.   
*****  
Zayn tossed and turned all night, barely getting any rest and causing Niall to move to Brent's bed in the middle of the night. Wondering what the fuck he had gotten himself into last night, he rolled over to check the clock on his bedside table. 5:30, the red numbers burned behind his eyes. He'd have to actually get up soon and get ready for school. And, fuck, school...what was he going to tell the boys? _Oh, um, by the way, I might be gay, because I fucked a certain blonde-headed friend of ours into the mattress last night._ Zayn groaned, tossing his arm over his eyes. Before he could even begin to sort through the emotions in his head, there was a light knock at his bedroom door before said certain blonde-haired boy came walking in, clad in only his boxers and dragging a blanket behind him. Niall grinned sheepishly, shrugging at Zayn.   
"Guess you couldn't sleep either?" Zayn nodded, watching as Niall slowly clambered onto his bed, giving Zayn plenty of time to kick him out. Niall sighed, contentedly, as he snuggled up next Zayn. Zayn chuckled lowly, raising his arm and allowing the Irish boy to curl into his side.   
"Zayn, I want you to know..I'm not sorry about last night. I mean, I'm sorry we were drunk and it's all kind of hazy, because I _really_ wish I could remember every second of what happened between us." Niall paused as Zayn stiffened beside him and he could feel the warmth radiating from his flushed skin. "Hey, hey, no, don't be embarrassed. From what I remember, you were amazing, babe...but, I don't want you think I just slept with you because I was drunk and lonely. You aren't a second choice, Zayn." Zayn furrowed his eyebrows together in the dark, "I don't..what do you mean?"  
Niall sighed, "I mean, that you aren't a replacement for Liam. I don't know how to say this, er, the way I feel about Liam? I feel the same way about you. I know, that's really actually selfish, but.." Niall trailed off, shrugging. Zayn froze, he had no idea that Niall even thought of him that way in the slightest. He didn't know what to say, he'd never given it any thought. Hell, until last night, he'd never given guys any thought. And, now, here he was. In bed with his best mate who's just told him he might, sort of, kind of be in love with him and their mate. Zayn giggled, to which Niall rewarded him with an elbow to the ribs. "It's not a fucking joke, alright? I just put myself out there for you, you bloody wanker, and you're laughing? Fuck off!" Niall made to get out of the bed, but was restricted by an arm around his waist.   
"Hey, hey, don't leave, Nialler. I was only laughing at this whole mess, not you. I mean, I've never really thought of you like that, but that's only because I didn't know I, uh, wanted to? I mean, I didn't know I even liked blokes, honestly, until you came prancing your little, perky, blonde ass around last night." Zayn grinned, giving Niall's bottom a light slap. "What I'm saying is, I love you, you're my best mate, and dating you can't really be that much different than being mates with you. Hell, we've already slept together." Niall chuckled, turning around and placing a light kiss on Zayn's mouth.   
Zayn smiled into the kiss. All he knew was that he loved Niall, he could figure the rest out tomorrow.  
*****  
Harry quickly pocketed his money, shuffling back to the alleyway where he'd met Roxie, Scarlet and Ashley. Of course, they were long gone, probably picked up by some scum that crawled out of the bar across the street. He really wished Roxie was still there, he wanted to thank her and give her a cut of his money. Harry sighed, hoping the three girls were safe, wherever they were. He straightened his shirt as he approached the mouth of the alley. There were two people slouched against the wall, clinging to the shadows. One boy and one girl, both seemed to be dressed to sell. Harry nodded at them both before walking to the back of the alley. The boy looked at him, turning his head to the side.   
"Hey, you. What're you doing back there? This ain't exactly the best place for little boys to be at." The boy smirked, looking over to the girl who chuckled. Harry scowled, he wasn't really in the mood for their shit, his bum hurt and he had school in a few hours...but, he needed the money.  
"Yeah, well, then what the fuck are you doing here, mate?" Harry shot back, leaning against the wall. The boy grinned, pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and handing the girl one. He turned to Harry, stepping into the light and offering him one. Harry exhaled, "Oh, what the hell." He muttered, reaching for the fag. Harry looked at the boy, well, man, really. He was tall, he had an inch or so on Harry, with dark hair that was quiffed up in a similar manner to Zayn's. Harry nodded at the man as he stuck his cigarette out for a light.   
"Name's Nick. That's Rita." He stuck his tongue out at the girl who chuckled. She had a surprising throaty laugh, Harry found he quite liked it. Harry inhaled, allowing the smoke to fill his lungs and easily exhaled, feeling a little less shaky. Harry smiled at them both, " 'm Harry." He mumbled, looking down. Nick roared with laughter, throwing an arm around him. Harry frowned, confused. Nick motioned for Rita to come closer. As she did, Harry saw that she was beautiful. Her coffee-colored skin stood out against her blonde hair and red lipstick, and like her laugh, Harry found he quite liked that. Nick leaned over to her, whispering in her ear. Rita's eyes got big as she let out a quiet 'ohhh'. Nick turned back to Harry, "Harry, innit? Well, you wouldn't be Gemma's Harry, would you?"   
Nick poked Harry's cheek as the color drained from his face. No way, no fucking way, this couldn't be _Nick_ Nick. Gemma had always spoken fondly of him, though Harry had only met him twice and it had been years ago...when they had dated. And, Rita had been fairly close to Gemma in sixth form. Harry blinked, "Nick...Nick Grimshaw? No fucking way and Rita..Ora, isn't it?" The two erupted in giggles, patting Harry on the back. Nick gained back a bit of his composure. "Hell, does Gemma even know you're here?" Harry shook his head. "And, DON'T you dare tell her. Either of you." They both nodded, looking up to the sky where the sun was starting to rise. Rita winked at Harry, "Well, Harry, we better get going...dayshift starts soon and they'll be pissed if we're still here. You can come with us of course, right Nicky?"   
Nick nodded, ruffling Harry's curls. He shook his head, "I really ought to get going too, school and all." Nick nodded and Rita furrowed her brow, but shrugged. It wasn't her place to ask why Harry was here if he was still in school and all. Nick tugged Rita's hand as he walked towards the opening of the alleyway. Rita stretched up and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I mean this in the best way when I say, I hope I don't see you here again, love."   
Harry smiled as he watched Nick and Rita leave, knowing this wouldn't be the last time he would be here.


	6. chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Harry Styles is a generally happy teenage boy, or at least that is what everyone perceives, but when one of his best friend’s father, Louis, sees a crack in Harry’s exterior, will Harry have to reveal his demons?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: sorry, i was a day late, i like to update on mondays, buuuttttt i had a lot of coursework so. welp, i like this chapter better than the last one, but i'm still just warming up to when i introduce louis into the story. i'm excited, i hope you are too. ok, enjoy loves x

 

Harry made his way back to his car, opening the creaking door just as the sun was rising farther into the sky. He sighed before quickly turning the key in the ignition, the engine catching on the first try. _Maybe today won't be that bad_ , he thought to himself as he made his way to the nearest gas station. Harry pulled out his mobile as he went to pay for his gas, he had three missed calls (all from Gemma, of course). He groaned, shoving his phone back into his pocket and placing £40 on the counter. The gruff-looking cashier nodded and Harry smiled, turning back to his car. He drew his phone out once more from his pocket and checked the time, 7:32. He was going to be late for school, he decided as he pumped his gas.

Harry tapped his foot impatiently as the gas slowly trickled from the pump to the tank of his car. Oh, yes, he would definitely be late, seeing as he still had to stop in the restroom and give himself a pathetic excuse for a bath in one of the sinks, along with changing clothes. Harry sighed, placing the pump back in its holder and and grabbing some sort of outfit from the backseat, which in the process of doing so, he found a full page of maths problems he was supposed to have completed for homework. "Fuck." Harry balled the paper up and threw it towards the dashboard. He swiftly washed himself with a cloth from his car and some soapy water in the restroom. He knew his hair had to be a filthy, tangled mess, but it was Friday. Meaning, he would go and spend Saturday and Sunday with one, or all, of the boys. Meaning, a proper shower with hot water and shampoo. Harry grinned to himself, toweling off with paper tissues.

He swiftly drove from World's End, across the way, to Duff Miller. Which isn't really that far from the former, but when Harry was already late, it seemed miles and miles away. Pulling into the overcrowded student parking lot, Harry haphazardly parked inbetween another beat up Volvo and a curb. Running full tilt, he made it to class just as the tardy bell rang.

*****

Zayn looked up from his desk where he'd been moping about since ten before class as Harry rushed in the door with wild eyes. He grinned at the curly-headed lad, gesturing to the seat next to him. Harry hurried over, throwing his rucksack down by the desk. "Hey, mate, where's Liam? Niall?" He asked, pulling a dog-eared paperback novel out of his bag. Zayn shrugged, he'd really been hoping Harry wouldn't ask, but he didn't have a good reason not to answer. "Liam's moving in with his dad, yeah? So, Niall offered to, uh, help him move his stuff over there today." Harry raised an eyebrow at the weird tone in Zayn's voice, he could have sworn he sounded jealous. Which, of course, Zayn was.

Niall had woken him up just before his alarm, brandishing his mobile about and saying that Liam was moving out of his aunt's flat today and wouldn't be at school. Of course, Niall thought if he helped him move into his dad's place that he'd get a chance to talk to him about the whole weird love triangle mess. And, of course, Zayn thought it would be a terrible idea. Mainly, because he thought he'd be getting a little more time with Niall to himself before Liam became the least bit involved. But, after Niall's endless pleas and begging, not to mention bribing him with the promise of a blowjob, Zayn finally relented and sent the perky blonde on his way to Liam's.          

Zayn exhaled, trying to rid his mind of all the possibilities of what Niall and Liam might be doing as he sat in Literature, listening to Mr. Cowell drone on about some woman who was forced to wear a big letter 'A' on her person. He chuckled, he had no idea what Cowell was lecturing on about, but it sounded ridiculous. He glanced over at Harry, who was obviously interested in what Cowell was saying. Harry had a ragged copy of some book spread open on his desk and was vigorously taking notes. Zayn pursed his lips, this wasn't a first for Harry. No, not at all. Harry loved to read, he'd read almost anything. Zayn didn't really get it, but if it made Harry happy. He reached over and gingerly lifted the book, reading the title 'The Scarlet Letter'. Hm, sounded familiar...oh, shit. He was supposed to have read the first seven chapters last night for homework, they had a test today over it. Zayn groaned, hopefully Harry had read it, and judging from the condition of his copy of the novel, he had, probably even more than once. Zayn sighed contentedly, he was going to pass this exam, thanks to Harry. And, as payback for running off with Liam, he wasn't going to help Niall the least little bit.

*****

Niall quickly checked his reflection in the screen of his mobile before pocketing the device and knocking on the door to Liam's flat. _Well, Liam's old flat now_ , he thought, chewing his lip. He wasn't really sure he liked the idea if Liam moving. Liam had always lived in this flat, well as long as Niall knew him he had, and that was a constant for him. No matter what, he always knew where to find Liam, he'd memorized the way from his house to the flat and back again. Niall didn't really care for the change, but he did want Liam to have a father. So, he slapped a smile on his face just as Liam opened the door.          

"Nialler, hey! I just wanted to say, er, thanks for helping me move house on such short no-"

"Oi, what are you going on about? I'm just glad to be missing Literature, we had an exam, yeah?" Liam groaned, he'd totally forgotten. He nodded anyways and opened the door wider for Niall to come in. The flat was a right mess, boxes piled up everywhere, clothes strewn all about. It looked nearly as messy as Niall's own house. Liam gestured for him to sit down, so he did, perching on the edge of a large box marked 'SHOES'. He chuckled, watching Liam wander into the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast before we start? Nevermind, who am I asking?" Liam stuck his head around the corner and grinned at Niall, who was oddly quiet, almost pensive, it seemed. Liam quirked his mouth to the side as he put the bacon in the skillet, what could be bothering the Irish lad? Liam's heart dropped to his stomach, maybe he'd found out about his feelings for the blonde-haired boy. He began to feel lightheaded as he cracked the eggs into the pan, maybe Niall didn't even come over to help him move, but to tell him he'd found out about his pathetic infatuation with him instead. Liam inhaled sharply, turning off the stove and making a plate for himself and one for Niall. Shakily, he carried the food to the living room where he found Niall had moved to the couch.

Niall smiled at him and Liam thought his heart might stop then and there. "Mm, smells delicious, Li." He commented, taking the larger plate from Liam, brushing his hand against Liam's wrist as he did. Liam flushed, moving to sit beside him on the couch and placing his plate on the center table, finding his appetite gone and replaced by a swarm of butterflies. _More like angry bees_ , he thought to himself. Niall cleared his plate and leaned back on the couch, patting his stomach.

"That was really good, almost as good as Harry's cooking." Niall winked, throwing an arm over the back of the couch. Liam smiled a little, looking uncomfortable. He wondered if Liam knew about his feelings for him, if he'd guessed them long ago. Or, perhaps Zayn _had_ told him about that time with the boyband magazine. _Oh, well. Either way, I've got to tell him._

"Hey, Li?"

"Hm?"

"There's something that's been bothering me for a while now and I really feel like I ought to tell you, yeah?" Liam froze, here it comes. He braced himself for the words of disgust he knew would come after Niall voiced Liam's feelings for him.

     "See, the thing is...I'm kind of, sort of, actually more like _really_ , in love with you." 


End file.
